tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Tall Friend
Thomas' Tall Friend is the first episode of the fourteenth season. Plot A new animal park is being built on Sodor and Thomas is called upon to deliver a giraffe to the Animal Park as Percy delivers leaves, Edward delivers apples and Gordon to take The Mayor and Sir Topham to open the park. Cranky tells Thomas to wait for the giraffe's keeper but Thomas wanted to show the giraffe to the children and leaves without waiting for the giraffe's keeper. Thomas runs into trouble when The giraffe will not follow Thomas' orders when he could not lay down to go under a bridge. Gordon comes from behind with The Mayor and Sir Topham Hatt on his express, seeing the giraffe blocking his way, Gordon tells Thomas to go back to the Docks for the keeper, but Thomas thinks the giraffe will do what he tells him and went to a siding to let Gordon pass. Edward arrives and Thomas asked him if the giraffe eat some of his apples so he would lay down, but as soon as the giraffe ate all the apples, he didn't lay down. Edward was not happy about this and tells Thomas to go back to the Docks for the giraffe keeper, but Thomas still thinks the giraffe will do as he says and Edward leaves. Then Percy arrives and Thomas asked him if the giraffe could has some leaves and Percy was happy to help his best friend. After playing and eating the leaves, the giraffe finally layed down and Thomas and Percy chuffed to the animal park. But when they arrived, The Mayor and Sir Topham Hatt were cross after waiting a long time for the giraffe, but the giraffe wouldn't not wake up. Thomas knows what must be done and goes back to the docks to collect the keeper. After taking him to the animal park, Thomas goes to get fresh leaves and apples to replace the ones the giraffe ate, and returns to the Animal Park with them. The giraffe immediately follows its keeper's orders, and even turns its attention to Thomas when Thomas whistles in joy at seeing it awake. Thomas gets his photograph taken with his new tall friend. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Animal Park * McColl Farm * Chestnut Orchard Trivia * The photo album at the end of the episode contains photos from the episodes, Thomas and the Runaway Kite and Creaky Cranky and one from the special, Hero of the Rails. * This marks the debut of the Animal Park. Goofs * After Thomas goes back to the docks, the giraffe's flatbed somehow switches tracks at the Animal Park. * During the scene at Brendam Docks, Gordon's coaches move positions; one disappears, and later one is not rendered properly, as it goes through Gordon's tender. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas' Tall Friends 3-pack * Books - The Tall Friend, Thomas' Tall Friend, Holiday Gift Set and Thomas' Tall Friend (China only) * Magazine Stories - Thomas' Tall Friend/Thomas' Tall Friend * Take-n-Play In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas'TallFriendtitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas'TallFriendNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Thomas'TallFriendDanishTitleCard.jpeg|Danish title card File:Thomas'TallFriendSwedishTitleCard.jpeg|Swedish title card File:Thomas'TallFriendRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card IMG_1174.PNG|Chinese title card File:Thomas'TallFriendKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:Thomas'TallFriend1.png File:Thomas'TallFriend2.png File:Thomas'TallFriend3.png|Emily and Diesel File:Thomas'TallFriend4.png File:Thomas'TallFriend5.png|James passes the Animal Park File:Thomas'TallFriend6.png|Henry and Stanley File:Thomas'TallFriend7.png File:Thomas'TallFriend8.png File:Thomas'TallFriend9.png|Edward and Percy File:Thomas'TallFriend10.png|Percy's load of leaves File:Thomas'TallFriend11.png|Edward's load of apples File:Thomas'TallFriend12.png|Gordon File:Thomas'TallFriend13.png File:Thomas'TallFriend14.png File:Thomas'TallFriend15.png File:Thomas'TallFriend16.png File:Thomas'TallFriend17.png|Cranky File:Thomas'TallFriend18.png File:Thomas'TallFriend19.png File:Thomas'TallFriend20.png File:Thomas'TallFriend21.png File:Thomas'TallFriend22.png File:Thomas'TallFriend23.png File:Thomas'TallFriend24.png File:Thomas'TallFriend25.png File:Thomas'TallFriend26.png File:Thomas'TallFriend27.png File:Thomas'TallFriend28.png File:Thomas'TallFriend30.png File:Thomas'TallFriend31.png|Sir Topham Hatt and the Mayor on Gordon's express File:Thomas'TallFriend32.png File:Thomas'TallFriend33.png File:Thomas'TallFriend58.jpg File:Thomas'TallFriend34.png File:Thomas'TallFriend35.png File:Thomas'TallFriend36.png File:Thomas'TallFriend37.png File:Thomas'TallFriend38.png File:Thomas'TallFriend39.png File:Thomas'TallFriend40.png File:Thomas'TallFriend41.png File:Thomas'TallFriend42.png File:Thomas'TallFriend48.jpg File:Thomas'TallFriend43.png File:Thomas'TallFriend44.png|The giraffe eats Edward's apples File:Thomas'TallFriend45.png File:Thomas'TallFriend46.png File:Thomas'TallFriend47.png File:Thomas'TallFriend48.png File:Thomas'TallFriend49.png File:Thomas'TallFriend50.png File:Thomas'TallFriend51.png File:Thomas'TallFriend52.png File:Thomas'TallFriend53.png|The giraffe plays with Percy's leaves File:Thomas'TallFriend54.png File:Thomas'TallFriend55.png File:Thomas'TallFriend56.png File:Thomas'TallFriend57.png File:Thomas'TallFriend58.png File:Thomas'TallFriend59.png File:Thomas'TallFriend60.png|The Mayor and Sir Topham Hatt File:Thomas'TallFriend61.png File:Thomas'TallFriend62.png File:Thomas'TallFriend63.png File:Thomas'TallFriend64.png File:Thomas'TallFriend65.png|Thomas and the giraffe keeper File:Thomas'TallFriend66.png File:Thomas'TallFriend67.png File:Thomas'TallFriend68.png|Thomas and Farmer McColl File:Thomas'TallFriend69.png|Thomas at the orchard File:Thomas'TallFriend70.png File:Thomas'TallFriend71.png File:Thomas'TallFriend72.png File:Thomas'TallFriend73.png File:Thomas'TallFriend74.png File:Thomas'TallFriend87.png File:Thomas'TallFriend75.png File:Thomas'TallFriend76.png File:Thomas'TallFriend77.png File:Thomas'TallFriendpromo.png|Promotional image File:Thomas'TallFriend81.png File:Thomas'TallFriend82.png File:Thomas'TallFriend83.png File:Thomas'TallFriend85.png File:Thomas'TallFriend86.png File:Thomas'TallFriend84.png File:Thomas'TallFriend(ThomasLandJapan).jpeg|The events of the Episode at Thomas Land Japan Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenThomas'TallFriendthreepack.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayThomas'TallFriend.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TheTallFriend.jpg|Book File:TheTallFriendalternativecover.JPG|Alternate Book File:Thomas'TallFriend(Chinesebook).png|Chinese book File:TheTallFriendJapaneseBook.jpg|Japanese Book File:ThomasandtheBigGiraffe.png|German Book File:Thomas'TallFriend(StepIntoReadingbook).png|Step-into Reading Book Episode File:Thomas' Tall Friend - American Narration Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes